


Life’s too Short

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Lauren and Duffy have a talk before Duffy dies from a stroke. [Alternative scene to Connie and Duffy’s talk]
Kudos: 7





	Life’s too Short

As a doctor, Lauren had never been so scared to walk through the doors of Resus but as she did, she found herself experiencing an odd sense of deja vu.

She gave a friendly smile to Connie, a civil nice smile because now wasn’t the time to hold a grudge. Yes, Lauren hated Connie for throwing Duffy under a bus to save her own neck but right now, in a professional capacity, Connie was the best chance Duffy had.

Lauren’s eyes moved over to the monitor, observing Lisa’s physical obs. Pulse was weak, blood pressure was higher than they liked but she was, for now, clinically stable.

“Auntie Lisa?”

She didn’t think Duffy was going to turn but Lauren watched as Duffy’s head turned towards her. 

“Lauren..?” There was a small smile on her face and Lauren smiled, her heart skipped a beat. She remembered her? 

“Can’t leave you for 2 minutes, can we, Auntie Lisa?” 

“No.” Again, a small smile and a twinkle in her eye. Not as bright as usual but never the less, a twinkle.

“What an earth were you doing in the snow?”

Lauren sat down on the stool by the bed as Lisa sighed. 

“Got confused. Snowstorm in 19–“

“1989? There’s a photograph on the mantlepiece at yours of me in the snow back then. I must’ve been, what? Two at the time?”

“19 months old. You stayed with your dad in the hospital because he was stranded.”

“You remember?”

Lisa nodded. At the minute she was pretty lucid and could remember most things. It was just now and again that the fog descended and muddled up her words and thoughts.

“Will you look after your father for me?” 

Lauren swallowed. She dreaded hearing those words from Lisa because she knew it was serious. It was Lisa’s way of making sure Charlie was looked after before she went. A lump began to form in her throat as she nodded. 

“I can do my best but dad’s quite stubborn. I blame you and my mother for that!”

A small smile tugged at the corners of Lisa’s mouth. 

“I’m not stubborn!”

“Bollocks!” Lauren replied before putting her hand over her mouth when the rest of Resus turned to look at her. Lisa shook her head fondly, some things never changed!

“Lauren!”

“Sorry, Auntie Lisa.”

A comfortable silence filled the air between them for a short while. Lauren kept her attention on the machine, reading and checking her obs. Lisa had to be ok. There was no way any of them would be able to live without her, her father especially, they were soul mates!

“Lauren?”

She tried to reach for Lauren’s hand but it was proving to be difficult! Why wouldn’t her bloody arm work?! Lauren placed her hand into Lisa’s and smiled.

“Yes Auntie Lisa?”

“Life’s too short.” She said sadly, “if you’re in love with someone, tell them. Don’t be like me and Charlie.”

Lauren’s eyes began to fill with tears. Life really was too short and she didn’t want to get to a point where she regretted her life choices. 

“Funny you should say that really,” Lauren sighed but gently moved Lisa’s hand to her stomach. “I’m having a baby.”

Lisa’s fingertips gently brushed against Lauren’s small bump. 

“It’s hard work having children, but they’re a blessing.” She paused for a second and swallowed, “my boys...?”

“Are on their way.” Lauren reassured, “dad’s contacted them.”

She nodded and slowly removed her hand from Lauren’s bump.

“Does your father know?”

“Not yet.”

“He’s going to be a grandad again.” A soft giggle escaped Lisa’s mouth, “he’s getting old!”

“So are you, grandma!”

Another giggle, followed by a third giggle. A tear rolled down Lauren’s cheek and she brushed it away, hoping that Lisa hadn’t seen. She reached up and cupped Lauren’s cheek, gently wiping away the second tear that had fallen.

“Lauren?”

Lauren’s eyes met with Lisa’s, “Yes?”

“I’m so proud of you, of everything you’ve done. I love you like you’re my daughter.” 

Lauren swallowed the large lump in her throat as she took in Lisa’s words. With a sad smile, she kissed her forehead. 

“I love you too, Auntie Lisa. Now rest whilst I go and grab Gramps for you.”

As Lisa settled back down and closed her eyes, Lauren allowed several tears to roll down her cheeks before she pulled herself together and left to grab her father. 

Getting outside Resus, Lauren placed her hand against her stomach. If it was a little girl, she was definitely calling her Lisa!


End file.
